warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Cantic Prism
1,460 |normal pellet count = |normal burst count =3 |normal critical chance = (17 → 34) |normal critical damage = (1.5 → 2.2) |normal status chance = (5 → 10) |normal punchthrough = |normal radius = |normal duration = |normal falloff = |normal ammo cost = 3 |charge impact = |charge puncture = |charge slash = |charge element = |charge damage = |charge time = |charge pellet count = |charge burst count = |charge critical chance = |charge status chance = |charge punchthrough = |charge radius = |charge duration = |charge falloff = |charge ammo cost = |area impact = |area puncture = |area slash = |area element = |area damage = |area pellet count = |area critical chance = |area status chance = |area radius = |area duration = |area falloff = |area ammo cost = |secondaryarea impact = |secondaryarea puncture = |secondaryarea slash = |secondaryarea element = |secondaryarea damage = |secondaryarea pellet count = |secondaryarea critical chance = |secondaryarea status chance = |secondaryarea radius = |secondaryarea duration = |secondaryarea falloff = |secondary impact = |secondary puncture = |secondary slash = |secondary element = |secondary damage = |secondary pellet count = |secondary burst count = |secondary critical chance = |secondary status chance = |secondary punchthrough = |secondary radius = |secondary duration = |secondary falloff = |secondary charge time = |secondary fire rate = |secondary trigger = |secondary ammo cost = |throw impact = |throw puncture = |throw slash = |throw element = |throw damage = |throw critical chance = |throw status chance = |throw punchthrough = |throw falloff = |throw charge time = |charged throw impact = |charged throw puncture = |charged throw slash = |charged throw element = |charged throw damage = |charged throw critical chance = |charged throw status chance = |charged throw punchthrough = |charged throw falloff = |charged throw charge time = |slam attack = |slam radius = |slide attack = |syndicate effect = |augments = |polarities = |stance polarity = |users = |introduced = }} The is an Amp component, available as a single-use blueprint from Little Duck. It alters the Operator's Void Beam to fire a highly accurate, rapid-fire three-shot burst. The blueprint is sold by Little Duck for standing and requires a rank of Agent to purchase. It is also a possible rank-up reward for advancing to Agent with Vox Solaris. Characteristics This weapon deals exclusively damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Sentient-type enemies. **Can reset any damage adaptation built up by Battalysts, Conculysts and Shadow Stalker. **Can damage Teralyst, Gantulyst and Hydrolyst's impervious shields. **Can destroy the otherwise impervious Vomvalyst's spectral form. **Can change Profit-Taker Orb's shield weakness. *High critical chance. *Good accuracy at range. *Long range. *Slow energy consumption, consumes 14.64 energy/second at base fire rate. *Can immediately re-enter Void Mode after the last shot of the burst is fired. *Does not use ammo pickups; energy regenerates over time. **Has a 2-second delay after the weapon stops firing before regenerating energy. ***Regenerates 30 energy per second; takes 3.33 seconds to regenerate a fully depleted energy meter. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Cloned Flesh, Machinery, and Fossilized. *Low status chance. Patch History *Introduced }} de:Prisma: Cantic es:Prisma Cantic Category:Update 24 Category:Components Category:Operator Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Sentient Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Amp